1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and image forming device for forming a toner image on copier paper having a specific construction using toner particles having a specific particle diameter.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming method and image forming device, for example, a copying machine, printer, facsimile and the like, for adhering by either heat or pressure toner particles having a specific particle diameter on copier paper having a specific construction to produce a toner image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of image forming devices used in copying machines and the like, there have been many recent proposals for producing small diameter toner particles to obtain high quality images.
When the aforesaid small diameter toner particles are adhered to copying paper, however, the adhered toner image does not produce the expected image quality nor does said toner adequately adhere to the surface of the copying paper despite the use of the small diameter toner particles.